Run
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: She shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong, it was bad; but it was thrilling and intoxicating, and she loved every minute of it… reviews are always appreciated, as you well know. Slightly angsty. Oneshot


**Hiyaaaa um I had this idea at half five in the morning, and it sorta jumps around a bit, but we reach present tense when Booth first speaks to Brennan (not writes, speaks) This is just after they come back from their year apart, maybe spoilers for season 6 but I actually have no idea what happens in season 6 so there :P And a reminder that I still don't own it ): anyone wanna buy it for me? (Mostly David Boreanaz ;P) also I have no idea if California has secluded areas… and I made up the entire village (:**

She shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong, it was bad; but it was thrilling and intoxicating, and she loved every minute of it…

The running had come first, she needed something to take her mind off of it, and running did that. It was a whole year until she'd see him again, a whole year to sort her head out and make a life-altering decision. She missed him. No, missed was too weak a word. She longed for him, needed him. Missed him. On her first month here, she had sent four letters, all of them to one person, one place, on another side of the world. She received a reply, a brief reply that sent her heart sinking to the ground.

_Hey Bones, nice to hear from you, but I'm going to be away from base for three months in a week, I'm sorry this is brief, I'll write a proper letter when I return. _

_Your partner_

_Seeley Booth_

She had cried when she'd received that, so much so that Daisy had woken and crawled to the flaps of the tent and given Brennan a reassuring hug; which had made it worse, it was everything, every single thing that Booth would have done if he'd been there. But he wasn't. Everything was changing, she might be quitting her job at the institute when she got back to Washington, and Booth might go back to the army for good. Nothing was certain any more, nothing was the way it was and the way it should be. God she missed him. Missed his quirks, his stereotypical high school jock remarks he made, hell, she even missed his irritating but gorgeous smile. And she would give the world just to see him again before he went out on duty, in the line of fire. Who knows, maybe he wouldn't come back in one piece, or come back with a flag draped over his coffin… It scared her that she thought this way, that her mind would take the path she didn't want it to take and scare her with these thoughts. During her time at Malaku, she had missed him and wanted him back, and now he was nothing had changed. Her days there had had one thing filling them, one sole purpose: identifying bodies long since buried under the red soil. As did his. He had got in touch since that small piece of writing he'd scrawled a week before going out to fight. A long letter, as he'd promised her.

_Bones, I miss you. Nothing here is familiar, everything is strange and a little disconcerting. I miss Parker way too much already, and only half way through my service I don't know how I'm going to cope. How is life in Indonesia? Has Daisy driven you made with her drivel again? I miss you, and I know I've already said it, but I mean it so much. I miss you and I want to see you. I want everything to be back to normal, the way it was before we left. It wont be, I know, but we can hope, well, I can hope. Everyday the sand starts to look the same, the same tired soldiers fighting the same tired battle over the same tired piece of land. And I've seen the horrors of war before, but there's always something there that can hurt you some more. I've changed Bones; I've become someone like you. Hardened to death. But I'll never forget every soldier's name that fought with me and died with me. Their lives were a waste. In the squad I was teaching, they were all nineteen, every single damn one of them. Nineteen years old and prepared to meet their deaths in the sand of Afghanistan, prepared to give up their lives for… for what? That's the big question. What are we fighting for? Because it sure as hell isn't the good of the Afghani people. We're killing more than we're saving. It's oil, I'm sure of it. Otherwise we wouldn't be here in this Godforsaken country, fighting to stay alive over… something. I miss you still, and I know we were only partners, but you are my friend Bones, my best friend. I can't wait until my service is over, I never have to go back after this, I never have to touch desert sand again. At night I sit in the barracks and watch the moon wax and wane for the month I have before I fight again. One thing that has stayed the same is the moon. It never changes in its cycle, it never varies. It is my constant. One night, sit in your tent and watch the moon overhead and see how it keeps you sane. I need to go now, I'm sorry_

_I miss you, and I think I will until I can see you again, because it's not going to get any easier._

_Your partner, friend, colleague, ?, fill in the gap Bones._

_Seeley Booth_

She had cried after reading it, imagining him writing in his cramped script somewhere in the desert with moonlight streaming down over his body. That night was the first night she watched the moon.

**oOo**

But they were back now, and both had been changed by what they'd seen. Booth seemed older, more mature. She knew she had changed, but wasn't sure how. So she started to run to clear her mind. It kept dwelling on his letter, on the solitary question mark: Fill in the gap Bones. But she couldn't, she physically couldn't make herself do it. And now she was running, trainered feet beating a tattoo on the sidewalk as she headed for a park. In Malaku she'd begun to run to take her mind off the perils Booth was facing a world away from her. She'd run over rocky outcrops as dark fell and the air began to cool, through the forests and down by the beach until she physically couldn't run any further and had to limp back to the camp, sweat pouring down her sides and her hair sticking to her forehead.

In Washington it was different, there was nowhere to run apart from busy sidewalks and residential areas. She knew all the different routes through the parks now, and she'd run them all at least ten times since she'd been back. What she craved now were wide-open spaces where she could just run and leave everything behind, if only for a little while. That was when it had come through, some bones had been found on a lonely stretch of land by the sea in California, a secluded part, a village with a population that didn't reached five hundred.

'You ready Bones?' He asked her as she sat in the SUV, quietly reflecting on their year apart.

'Hmm? Oh yes, I'm ready when you are.' They had arrived in California early that morning, still waking up when they'd stepped of the plane and collected their luggage. They'd both been bundled into the SUV and driven to the nearest diner for breakfast and a welcome dose of caffeine. They were driving now, sand and rocks vanishing behind them, the black tarmac stretching endlessly in front of them.

'Was the flight okay for you?' He asked her, eyes fixed firmly on the road ahead of him as she navigated.

'I have flown before.' She answered snappily, the caffeine not in her system yet.

'I know… but I… I don't know. I've missed you.' He answered honestly, still staring fixedly at the road. 'I missed your techy talks that completely confuse me. I miss us getting Thai together on a Friday night, or going to the Diner or Wong Foo's. I missed you.'

'I missed you too. More than I care to admit to anyone else.' She admitted, holding the map up to try and get a better perspective. 'Left here.' He obliged and turned sharply, wheels bouncing over the rutted track that had replaced the tarmac. Brennan clung to the handle above the window with one hand, hardly aware of the bouncing. The roads on Malaku were worse than this; sometimes jungle tracks with tree roots over it and the cars were scarily old. The only one she really trusted was the battered camouflage jeep that used to be in possession of the army. After a bumpy ride, the road became tarmac again and the going became smoother; a word from Brennan and he would make the turn. When they passed the sign saying 'Seaside Purity' they knew they were in the right place. They passed several houses before reaching the inn where they had been told to stay.

Coastal Silhouette

Brennan grabbed her small holdall from the trunk of the car and carried it up the steps and into the foyer; where a tired receptionist was sorting some files.

'Hello?' Brennan politely introduced herself and Booth as he sauntered inside with his bag.

'Hello.' The receptionist smiled, showing a smear of lipstick on one tooth.

'We were told to come here for accommodation whilst we investigate the…' She paused, looking for the right words. 'Body.'

'Oh yes! Welcome to Seaside Purity. Only one small problem I'm afraid.' She led them upstairs, her skirt swishing on the polished wood.

'What's that?' Brennan asked as she unlocked the door to room 123 and stepped inside, the cosy interior rather welcoming.

'There's only one room left, are you two okay to share?' Booth nodded before Brennan could say anything. 'Well then, I'll leave you to get unpacked.' The woman left, leaving two keys on the dresser by the door. Brennan ignored Booth as she unpacked her small bag, folding two pairs of slacks and two pairs of shorts as well as a tank top and a couple of work shirts. Her trainers moved to a little niche between the dresser and the wardrobe. Booth watched her with quiet interest, turning away when she stowed her underwear in the top drawer of the dresser. She placed her nightshirt on the left side of the double bed and moved into the bathroom, no doubt to put away her make up and assorted toiletries. Booth opened his bag and shoved things haphazardly where her things weren't, pulling out his toiletries bag, which consisted of a razor, shaving foam, toothpaste, a toothbrush, aftershave and soap. He followed her inside the bathroom and shoved his bag under the sink.

'Are you okay?' He asked her.

'I'm fine. We can't do anything today, so I think I'll go for a run.'

'A run?' He was incredulous. She nodded and went into the other room to change into her shorts and shirt, slipping on her trainers and snatching her key up from the side.

'I'll be on the beach if you need me.' Her parting words, and then she was gone, leaving a stunned Booth in her wake.

**oOo**

She got what she was craving. The beach was empty, nothing but sea, sand and rocks as far as she could see. And an added bonus, running parallel to the beach was a small strip of forestland, enough to run in and feel like she was back at Malaku. She started a gentle jog on the sand, running alongside the sleeping monster that the sea was, waves snatching her trainers as she ran along the firmer wet sand beside the huge, forever moving expanse of salt water. There was a slight breeze, and as she increased her pace so that she was nearly sprinting, it cooled her by blowing droplets from the waves onto her skin. She reached a nice rocky outcrop and began to climb it, no long running, leaping up until she reached the top. Standing on the grey plateau above the sea, the rock hanging over the water directly, she felt an urge to do something completely irrational and stupid. Controlling the urge, she turned and ran down the trail that led to the forest. She estimated that she'd run about three miles in this trip, but it would take her longer than usual because she was exploring at the same time. The forest welcomed her, the coolness beneath the ancient trees, the fading sunlight green as it fell through the leaves. For a while she just stood, letting the pine scented air wash over her. Bending down to massage her calf, she caught a glimpse of someone watching her.

'Hello?'

'Bones, hi.' Booth stepped out from the shadow of the trees, in sweats and trainers.

'What are you doing here?' She asked him, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail again after letting it down halfway through the run. He walked over towards her and sat on a boulder coated with soft green moss.

'I went for a run too, seeing how well you look after going away and running.'

'You followed me.' She accused him, and when he didn't shrink away, she began to get mad, really mad. She turned on her heel and began to run back the way she'd come from, feet pounding in an irregular rhythm that messed up her breathing. After a few minutes she had to stop, a stitch searing through her and causing every breath she took to painfully explode along her side. She reached the rocks again and pulled herself up, throwing herself onto the sun-warmed granite plateau. She lay flat on her back as night came; ready to watch the stars twinkling brightly in the sky. The light pollution out here was minimal, so the stars and moon were brighter than they were in DC, but not as bright as the sky in Malaku. There was a skittering sound as someone else climbed up beside her, scattering pebbles all over the rest of the solid rock.

'Bones… I'm sorry I followed you.'

'You're doing it again.'

'I know, and I'm sorry.' He climbed up beside her and lay back, crossing his arms under his head and watching the moon. 'You know, I did this every day I could when I was sent to fight, I watched the moon. Everything seems so insignificant under its light.' Brennan nodded and copied his stance, her hair highlighted by the silvery moonlight streaming over them. 'We should go, do you know the way?'

'Yes.' She made no move to even twitch until he stood and dusted down his sweats.

'Well I don't. Coming?' She shook her head, spread eagled on the rock.

'It's not hard. Just follow the beach until you reach the hotel again. I'm gonna stay a little while longer.' He scrambled down, watching her still form for a second before limbering up.

'I'll be in the bar until you get back.'

'Don't wait up for me.' She stayed, tears forming in her eyes. She should have done it then, she should have told him everything. But she couldn't. All the running had succeeded in taking her mind off things, if only for a while. She stood up and dusted herself down, jumping down each ledge until she was on the soft white sand. Heading towards the sea line, where the sand was hard, she started to run without warming up or doing anything else. But she built up her rhythm steadily, until she was in a slow sprint towards the end of the beach where the hotel was. Reaching the hotel, she paused and caught her breath before entering the dark wood halls. Peering in at the bar, she saw no sign of Booth, or, in fact, of anyone. She removed her trainers and padded up the stairs to their shared room. She took the key from the pocket of her shorts and slid it into the keyhole, turning it until it clicked in and the door opened silently.

'Booth? Are you in here?' There was no answer, but she moved inside the room full of light and stripped off her running shirt. Moving over to the bed, she pulled on her nightshirt, and, once that was on, she undid her shorts and let them drop before picking them up and folding them. She placed them in her drawer and climbed into the bed, hearing Booth in the bathroom.

'Yes, sorry Bones. I was in the shower.' Well that much was obvious because he emerged form the bathroom, steam trailing behind him. His sculpted chest was peppered with droplets, and a fresh white towel was wrapped around his waist.

'I noticed.' He smiled and ruffled his wet hair with one hand. 'I'm going to have a shower now.' She jumped out of the bed and vanished into the steam-filled room, vanishing behind the bright white door. Booth was in the shared bed when she came out half an hour later, her hair blow dried and hanging limply over her shoulders. She was in her nightshirt, a faded blue shirt with a…

'Is that an F.B.I. logo on that shirt?'

'Um…'

'No, rephrase that. Is that _my_ F.B.I. shirt?'

'It might be…'

'From that time I stayed at yours until about three in the morning and used my shirt as a cloth when I brought the Thai over?'

'Yes.' She smiled and plucked at the material with one hand. He pulled back the covers and she slipped inside, instantly warming with his body heat. She fell asleep almost instantly, her breathing altering with the regular rhythm of unconsciousness. Booth wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to his chest. She was a light sleeper, and woke again, confused slightly. 'Booth, what are you doing?'

'We've been denying this for far too long.' He murmured into her hair, kissing her neck gently with extreme caution, pushing the limit.

'Denying what? Booth, stop.'

'No, Bones. I'm a gambler and I'm taking this gamble whether you like it or not.' He kissed her softly, making her participate. She thought about fighting him for a split second, maybe less, and then knew it was futile. She kissed him back as his hands twined themselves in her freshly washed hair and cupped her face gently.

'I like it.' She whispered, letting her hands trail up his chest with feather-light touches. He kissed up her jaw and back onto her mouth, his tongue slowly invading her. She let their tongues touch and mingle together, his body heat invading her as his arms wrapped around her tighter. They broke apart, flushed and hot from the passion.

'I love you.' He told her, glad to finally be able to say it.

'I… I love you.' She whispered into his ear.

**oOo**

Back at the Jeffersonian, a couple of days later, Brennan and Booth were back to being edgy with one another, but this time they had a reason.

It was dangerous

It was fun

It was wrong

But they couldn't help it

They loved each other

And it sure as hell was exciting

The FBI wouldn't allow it

The Jeffersonian wouldn't allow it

But who cares about them?

They were together

They were them

They were home

**Random end I know (: But I had that idea TODAY and I had to get it finished. I hope you enjoyed it (:**


End file.
